


Enterprise SS- Introduction (1/1)

by redsilkribbons (tapdance00)



Series: Enterprise High AU [1]
Category: Star Trek 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapdance00/pseuds/redsilkribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. This is the first of a series of fics in this universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise SS- Introduction (1/1)

Title: Enterprise SS- Introduction (1/1)  
Author: [](http://redsilkribbons.livejournal.com/profile)[**redsilkribbons**](http://redsilkribbons.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Star Trek 2009  
Beta: Thanks to [](http://illogicalyet.livejournal.com/profile)[**illogicalyet**](http://illogicalyet.livejournal.com/) for helping me plot out this universe and betaing.  
Series: Star Trek XI  
Characters/Pairings: Pretty much all the st:xi characters will pop up. Eventual K/S  
Summary: High school AU. This is the first of a series of fics in this universe.  
Word Count: ~800  
Disclaimer: Not my characters; no profit being made.  
Also posted [here ](http://redsilkribbons.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?#cutid1)

 

September 3rd at Enterprise secondary School: First Day of School

 

*********************

According to the dashboard clock, Jim Kirk estimates that he and Bones have been driving in silence for thirteen minutes. It's the earliest he's been awake for months, but at least he has a ride to school. Jim fiddles with the radio more out of habit than anything else. It's been broken for months. "So, did you see any of the basketball thing last night? They had bios on a bunch of players."

"Not really," replies Bones, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. After another spell of silence, he asks, "So, how hungover d'you think Scotty will be for his first day of college?"

"He's not that bad, Bones," Jim says, laughing. "The bastard probably doesn't even have morning classes."

"It's gonna suck without him this year," complains Bones. He's especially moody today. Some grumpiness is standard with Bones, but Jim suspects his best friend is pouting a little.

"Yeah," says Jim. "It'll be quiet and probably more sober."

Bones smiles a little at that. "Yeah. That kid's somethin' else." With this cryptic endorsement, he pulls his battered car into the parking lot. They spot Uhura as they leave their car, her boots crunching on the gravel.

"Hey boys," she says, slowing down to walk with them. "You're down a man, I see."

"Yeah, he's busy being awesome in places of higher education," grins Jim.

Bones scowls and heads for the school doors. "I'm going to my locker. I'll see you at lunch, Jimmy."

"What's up with him?" asks Uhura, pulling out a cigarette.

"I think he's having separation anxiety," says Jim, lounging against a tree. "Can I bum one?" They smoke in companionable silence for a few minutes before Uhura stubs out her cigarette and heads off , muttering something about a friend from orchestra.

*********************

Spock wakes up earlier than usual today. His bag is meticulously packed already and his lunch is in the fridge. He considers his reflection for a moment and pulls his shirt out of his jeans. Leaving his hair slightly rumpled, Spock gets into his car and focuses on remembering his indicators as he drives to school. He arrives to find S'rek and Stonn sitting on the front steps of the school.

"Hello, Spock," says Stonn in greeting. "Are you prepared for a new semester of classes?"

"I am," replies Spock mechanically. "I trust your trip to the far East was fruitful?"

"Indeed; most educational," affirms Stonn.

"We are discussing the summer reading list," says S'rek. "Would you care to join us?"

"Thank you, but I must decline. I have things to see to before classes begin." Spock nods at them in farewell and moves towards the football field. He sees Uhura talking to Jim Kirk and manages to catch her eye. She's wearing bright orange and white and has her saxaphone case with her.

"Hey Spock," she smiles. "How was your summer?"

"It progressed as expected." Spock is conscious that he is being vague so he adds, "it is pleasing to be back."

"I can imagine," says Uhura. "It must be boring just sitting around at home."

"I had plenty of structured activity," Spock hesitates, "but I am relieved to be in... a social environment once more."

"Of course," Uhura nods. "I like your new look by the way," she says, gesturing at him. "The all-black thing is kind of artsy. I don't think I've ever seen you in jeans before, honestly!"

Spock can feel himself blushing to the roots of his hair and turns the topic to safer territory; the two students talk about music and Spock is happier than he has been all summer.

*********************

Sulu surveys his office door, head tilted. "What do you think? Too much?"

"Well, it is wery... glittery," Chekov replies.

"Not the art; what do think of the slogan? Is it welcoming? First I thought 'together we can reach for the stars,' but I don't want to pressure them, you know? So then I thought maybe 'together we can make it happen?'" Sulu chews his lip anxiously.

Chekov hums and tugs at his friend's sleeve. "You are good Guidance Counsellor, Hikaru. We have time for tea and then bell will ring." The men amble towards the staff room.

"So, are you all set for your classes?" asks Sulu.

Chekov beams. "Da. I have added a chapter on the latest developments in particle physics for my twelfth grade class. Is good that I am still having most of my old students as seniors this year."

The staff room is full and teabags are scarce. The bell rings and the fifteen or so adults exchange apprehensive glances.

Sulu sighs and purses his lips. "So it begins."

*********************

The bell sounds shrilly through the halls and students immediately scatter every which way. Lockers slam and there's pushing and running, all in flagrant disregard of the rules posted along the walls. Enterprise S.S. is in session once more.

*********************  



End file.
